Show and Tell
by chezlovesyou
Summary: CTU finds out about Tony and Michelle's relationship... Post season 2.
1. Chapter One

_Honestly, I have always wondered what the day was like when everyone at CTU found out about Tony and Michelle's relationship... So, here's my interpretation! This story will be posted in a few parts, and I hope to get it all up before I leave for Italy ! Thank you Katie for revising for me, and everyone, please review!_

_

* * *

_

**Show and Tell-** _Chapter One- Judgement Day_

She stood in their front hallway, hands pressing down against her conservative "work-skirt". She tried to flatten the collar on the dark royal blue button-down shirt, peeking out from under the matching black coat. She looked crisp and refined. A click above what she would normally wear to work, and she had put on this particularly chic/studious ensemble with good reason. The apprehensive excitement welled up inside her.

Today was the day. Two nights before, Tony had gotten down on one knee and asked her to marry him. They had been going out for just over nine months, and nothing had ever felt so right for both of them. Michelle had cried and smiled and kneeled on the floor, gladly accepting his hand. She told him in a raspy, tear laden voice that he had just made her the happiest woman alive, and from the passion in Tony's responsive kiss, she could tell he felt the same way.

She smiled at her reflection in the adjacent wall mirror. Her life was perfect, now that she would always have Tony by her side. Michelle brought her left hand to the side of her face to prefect a stray curl, and her ring was illuminated in the early morning light and shone back to her through the mirror.

She watched as the worried, contemplative look that she had donned all morning returned when she remembered why they were leaving the house so early for work—to have a private meeting with Ryan Chappelle to tell him their news—as if she could forget. After the initial proposal, the weekend was a happy flurry of phone calls and congratulations, but this morning had been lurking at the back of her mind the entire time.

So, she knew she had to look just right, they had to look just right, keeping their long-time impressions on him as the sensible, hard workers they were. Although while dating, their personal lives almost never interfered with their work, Ryan, who was at CTU often, aiding in the re-build, was by no means comfortable with them being together, and, after discovering their relationship in a very awkward manner a few months back, had lectured them for several hours.

The night before, wrapped in each other's arms in their plush, cozy bed, Tony and Michelle had discussed what the possible outcomes of their meeting the next morning could be. Tony seemed to be more optimistic and relaxed about the pending ordeal, and Michelle was thankful that Tony could be her rock, because she was slowly turning into a nervous wreck.

She had tried not to think past the meeting with Ryan, but if all went well, soon the whole office would know they were engaged, and that they had been discreetly dating for a long time. _This_, she thought in her head, a single sliver of happiness swirling in a sea of more frightening ideas, _is what I have been waiting months to share, soon everybody will know that Tony is mine._ She smirked, reveling in the anticipation of what the day would bring.

Refocusing her attention to the important task of getting ready, the lighthearted smile dissipating from her flawless face, Michelle tried in vain to straighten a nearly invisible crease on her shirt collar.

"Tony, hon," Michelle turned her head in the direction their bedroom down the hall. "Do you think I should iron this shirt again?"

"Sweetheart, you ironed it four times last night, and once thirty minutes ago before you ate my amazing breakfast… I think you look fantastic" Tony added as he emerged from their bathroom, looking positively handsome in a dark suit and crimson Ralph Lauren Button down Polo. He smiled widely at her and pulled her in for an embrace as he reached her perch in the foyer.

Michelle was amazed at how well Tony calmed her nerves, and as she absentmindedly rubbed the ring on her left hand and imagined how happy she would be with Tony for the rest of her life. She coyly smiled up into his handsome face and he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Ready?" Tony whispered into her mound of hair, pulling her closer.

Michelle moaned at the thought of was what to come, and relaxed into his chest. Tony laughed at her displeasured groan and extended his arms, so they could look into each other's eyes. "Everything will work out… just remember, I love you. I can't imagine life without you, and no matter what happens today, that will never change." Tony half smiled down at her, Michelle felt herself falling in love all over again.

"I'm ready," Michelle bravely told him as she slung her purse over her shoulder and swung the door open, revealing a beautiful day.

Tony noticed Michelle anxiously staring out at the view, frozen in place. He inwardly smiled and took a hold of her waist, commandeering her out of the door and in the general direction of their cars. Michelle gratefully smiled up at him; they both knew she needed extra encouraging today. Because, whether they liked it or not, this day would shape their future.

The car ride was mostly spent in a comfortable silence, both awash in their own thoughts. Tony drove, and Michelle spun her ring in circles, alternating looking out the window, then watching her fiancée. She envied how composed he was, when inside she was tied up in knots…

In reality, Tony was downright apprehensive for their impeding "trial" with Chappelle. He wasn't really sure what Ryan would say, but they were too good at their job to be let go for such a stupid reason. This is exactly what he told Michelle last night—they had run through every scenario—but deep down, Tony was sure the outcome would be positive, and that the only challenge would be getting through the rest of the day.

The car slid into the underground parking garage and Tony killed the engine. Usually they took turns climbing out of their car and entering CTU separately, but they were earlier than usual, so there was no need to sneak around, today or ever again… Silence. Their eyes met, and Michelle forced a weak grin, teeth barely showing. Tony winked back, which caused Michelle to break into an even larger smile and chuckle at how cute Tony was. How lucky she was.

As they prepared to simultaneously open their doors and take a somewhat fateful walk to CTU, Michelle realized an important issue.

"Um, Tony, are we forgetting something?" She asked him playfully, her demeanor changing instantly.

Tony's face grew contemplative, and his eyes wide, already worrying about whatever it was he didn't do.

"Our rings…" hinted Michelle with a sly smirk. They decided the night before to keep their rings out of sight—but close to heart, Tony's in his front pocket, Michelle's on a delicate chain around her neck—at least until they made their news open to the rest of their workers, and, by default, the gossip channels.

Soon, with the rings in their secure places, and after a quick, "this-is-it" type kiss, they were out of the car and on their way into CTU.

How they walked into CTU that day showed a lot about their individual attitudes, as well as their connection as a couple. Michelle walked slowly, head just under level, body rigid, a far cry from her usual smooth, confident gait. Tony walked abreast her, not so close as anyone would perceive them as being more than colleagues, though. His walk appeared normal, maybe more lethargic and antsy than typical, and Tony kept stealing sideways glances at Michelle, who looked more dejected by the second.

Screw this, thought Tony, after walking twenty feet from the parking spot. He quickly side-stepped and slithered his left arm around the stiff Michelle. She froze, and looked at him in disbelief. She was about to open her mouth to protest and say something about 'appearances' etc…, but Tony softly placed a fingertip on her lips, and continued walking, Michelle by his side.

They reached the main doorway into the security checkpoint a minute later, and with a sigh, an encouraging smile, a short kiss on the lips, they headed into the CTU bullpen.

Immediately Ryan Chappelle spotted them, and after looking suspiciously at their intertwined hands, he ordered them to follow him into a spare room. This particular one was the office Ryan would claim when he decided to wreak havoc on the entire staff by staying all day.

Michelle felt her stomach twist and turn as she sped-up to follow Chappelle's brisk, irritated stride, and she briefly wondered whether or not she could hold down her breakfast. Yet all seemed better with the reassuring squeeze of Tony's hand before he released it to hold the glass door open for her. Now Michelle realized that all she and Tony could do now was to hope for the best…

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

_Here is the next chapter! For the next two weeks I will be traveling in Italy, so I am going to try very hard to find a way to update my already written chapter two, but I'm not making any promises...  
Thank you Katie for looking this over! I hope you all enjoy this, and please make my day with your reviews!_**  
**

**Show and Tell**- _Chapter Two- Judgment_

The room was spacious. But as Michelle lowered herself into the strikingly uncomfortable chair the walls seemed to lean in a little, the air became hotter, a bit harder to breathe.** "**I wonder if Chappelle turned up the thermostat to make us even less comfortable in this "meeting"… she thought idly, trying to not think about the impending ordeal, or how Jack always used this tactic to get information he wanted, at the expense of the interrogated. The back of her mind alerted her to stay focused.

She watched Tony sit in a matching seat next to her, and her eyes followed Ryan Chappelle as he eased himself into a plush rolling office chair on the other side of the desk. He kept his lower back rigid, but still allowed his shoulders to hunch as he placed his hands together on the clean table in front of him. Michelle realized exactly how piercing Chappelle's eyes were at that moment. Now she remembered why she was so terrified of him when she started working at CTU.

With a sinking revelation in her stomach, Michelle took note of the sudden deafening silence and tried to talk—to say anything to fill the void. But she couldn't. Her throat felt dry. Michelle was never the type of woman not able to express her emotions, but in a situation where her future was on the line, she simply couldn't put anything into words.

Tony saw his fiancée's eyes slowly start widen as each person waited for the other to start the conversation. _Now or never_, thought Tony, and decided to take the plunge.

He deliberately reached the few feet to take a hold of Michelle's slightly sweaty hand and squeezed it tight as he leaned forward to begin this suspicious early-morning meeting. He had opened his mouth to begin with a friendly "Mr. Chappelle…" and Tony was taken a back when the man in question interrupted him.

"I had a feeling this was coming," Chappelle started, sounding gruff and irritated while watching their fingers loving tangled, hanging in the open space between their two metal chairs. Then he looked at Michelle who was flushed pink and Tony, who wore an unclassifiable expression. "Ever since we talked a few months ago, I've been waiting for this day. Are you coming to me to talk about your relationship? Or do you two just like making me come to work early on a Monday?"

It was an open-ended, meaning-loaded question. Neither knew how to immediately respond. Michelle's skin was feeling hotter by the second, her whole body felt flushed. Again, she found herself unable to use her voice, so she was thankful when Tony expressively looked at her then straight at Chappelle while replying, "Yes. We're engaged."

Michelle could feel the tension building in the room. She knew that if she said nothing now, it could be bad. The sweat prickled on her hairline and the words suddenly came flowing out of her. "Mr. Chappelle, we are good workers…good at what we do here…work well…together, just please—" Although they were what she had been planning to say, they were not presented as eloquently as she would have wished.

"Enough!" his fist lightly banged on the desk, causing a few papers to quiver. "I will not be spoken to like this." Michelle was only slightly comforted by the gentle circular stroking of Tony's thumb on her hand.

"You, Tony," Chappelle continued, "know very well why inter-office relationships are frowned upon!" The soft stroking abruptly stopped. Michelle realized that Tony was about to go off on Chappelle, and that now it was her turn to soothe him. She tenderly tugged his hand towards her, which forced Tony to turn his head and catch the message in her eyes.

He sighed and turned his focus to Ryan, "I love her and no matter what you say we're getting married. The question is, are you willing to lose your two top agents?"

Michelle, sensing it was her turn to pipe in and solidify their bond to this man said, voice unwavering, "Your choice Mr. Chappelle."

The three of them sat in silence. Out of the blue, Tony was strangely reminded of the day, not too long ago, when he and Michelle sat united against Chappelle in a holding room, and together, they broke down the man in charge… Much in the way that he hoped they would now. The memory made a small chuckle threaten to escape him, but he was forced to repress it.

Face stony Chappelle replied, "I had a feeling it would come to this. I am not happy…" he trailed off as he reached across the desk to reach the phone. He pressed one button and when the operator came on, he barked at her, "Get me Hammond over at Division on the line… now." It was uncanny, thought Michelle, how his eyes never left us while making his phone call.

It was all up for grabs now.

Less than a minute later the opposite end of the speakerphone line crackled to life, introducing a new participant in this fight. Months ago, Chappelle told Tony and Michelle, that for safety and undisclosed reasons, he would notify Brad Hammond of their involvement. At that point, neither Tony nor Michelle wanted anybody else in the office to know the details of their relationship. And, although it was never brought up, they both noticed the tell-all glances Hammond made between them during District-wide meetings, trying to see if anything work-distracting was between them. Of course, Hammond found nothing, Tony and Michelle made sure of that.

The couple found themselves re-explaining the situation to Brad on the phone, this time more articulate and moving, this time Michelle found her voice enough to make several valid points. When there was nothing left for them to say or point out, Tony and Michelle fell silent. The groan of an adjustable cushiony chair could be heard, followed by a deep sigh.

For what felt like an eternity to the pair being judged, Hammond finally spoke. Three people listened intently, hung on his every word. "This, well, this is not a good position to be in," Michelle moved restlessly in her chair, Tony felt himself making a face at the phone's base.

"…But, as you've shown no problems in the office thus far, we have no choice to tolerate this," Weight was lifted off Michelle's chest; she could practically feel herself floating farther from the floor. The happy pressing of Tony's fingers on hers made her incredibly blissful.

And Hammond continued, "But one too many mistakes from one or both of you, and there will be major problems."

"Thank you Mr. Hammond, thank you so much." Michelle breathlessly spoke in the direction of the phone set.

"That will be all, thank you, Brad" said Chappelle gruffly before disconnecting the line. Again, there was silence, but this time there was no sense of fright or foreboding. All was going to be ok…

"I might not fully agree with his decision, but this will have to be put up with."

At this, Tony and Michelle shared a smile, nearly oblivious to the fact that Chappelle was still staring them down.

"And, Tony… Aren't we all already late for the Monday morning meeting you are supposed to be running?" Chappelle snidely commented while rising from his seat.

Tony looked at his watch, and noticed his tardiness to his own meeting. Chappelle walked out the door, obviously heading toward the conference room, forcing the other two to trail in his wake.

Halfway out the door, Tony turned to his fiancée and kissed her. They rested their foreheads together, a brief moment of rest before tumbling into the rest of the day's work.

Michelle absentmindedly fiddled with the ring on the chain around her neck as she walked beside Tony as they made their way to the conference room.

The hard part was finished, she thought, but the day was not yet over…

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

_Hello! Im still away from home... All of the reviews from chapter two have made my day(s), you have no idea how much they mean to me- so thanks a million! I really hope you all like this chapter, and please review!  
And thanks again to Katie for helping me by reading through this!_**  
**

**Show and Tell**- _Chapter Three- Conference Room_

As Tony and Michelle turned the corner of the dim hallway that led into the open bull-pen, they shared a knowing look and pulled apart. Now that they knew everything was okay with their superiors, they were going to have to tell their workers their news as well—just not yet.

Before that day, the only person at CTU that knew of Tony and Michelle's relationship was Jack. He found out almost accidentally only days after being reinstated as head of field ops.Jack was very happy for them; Michelle had already earned his trust when she decided to stick by him on the day of the bomb, and he and Tony had already started to bond, something which they had never really done before. And it was almost a comforting thought, knowing that Jack was keeping an eye on you and an ear on what other people were saying about them.

The conference room was a buzz with weekend-related conversations as the three late people, who were ironically the three most influential, straggled in. Silence greeted Michelle inside of the long glass room as the door swished closed behind her. She immediately felt all eyes on her, and the uncommon flushed and overwhelmed feeling returned as she brought her hand away from her ring on the chain she had been fiddling with. Michelle felt a deep pang in her chest when she briefly caught Tony's eye, a reassurance along the lines of "everything's fine now…"

Hushed whispers flew across the room of department heads and other the other important CTU staff as Tony made his way to the head of the long table, Ryan Chappelle seated on the opposite head and Michelle near him, across the table from Jack, she was in between Adam Kaufman—formerly of Division—and the new, promising techie Chloe O'Brien.

The varied hums consisting basically of: _Tony Almeida was never late to his own meetings, he always expected his people to be punctual…_and_ Michelle Dessler, the most organized person at CTU… why are her cheeks so red?…_and_ Chappelle late? Something must be wrong here... _stopped as soon as Tony called that Monday's meeting to order, albeit a little late. The agents were loyal to Tony, who they had trusted for years. On the other hand, Chapelle was known as a pain in the ass and CTU as a whole barely tolerated his weekly visits from Division.

Michelle was grateful for the quiet and borderline boringness that the next hour and a half of the meeting brought. It was her chance to unwind from the past two stressful and exhileratingdays, especially the last twelve hours. She now fully appreciated the comfortable swivel chairs in the meeting room.

Tony couldn't help but steal glances at his beautiful fiancée throughout the meeting while other people were presenting, and although she couldn't very well beam at him, the emotion in her dark eyes said it all. She was happy, he was ecstatic, and honestly, Tony didn't know if hecould wait before they got home before passionately kissing her.

Little did he know, Michelle was feeling the same way. He looked incredibly handsome in that dark red and black. She didn't even realize it when her mind wandered, she stared at Tony, biting her lips and turning her large necklace "charm" in her fingers.

Michelle didn't know how long she was in that trance; it was easy to get lost as random people droned on about one specific aspect of their department. But she snapped out of the haze when Chloe O'Brien tapped her on the shoulder.

"Um, Ms. Dessler, are you ok?" Softly questioned Chloe, which was obviously her being curious as opposed to being friendly.

Hearing Chloe's whispering voice and feeling the hand on her upper arm brought Michelle back into the word and she swiveled her chair in Chloe's direction and not having comprehended what Chloe had asked her, she dumbly responded with a throaty, "Um, what?"

"Nothing… Never mind," retorted Chloe, visibly annoyed, as she watched Michelle trying to regain her footing in the meeting's current topic. Chloe watched Michelle glance at Tony as he spoke to Jack, half the table away, about a new protocol idea they had been brainstorming. She saw the dreamy gaze that Michelle gave him. Then something caught Chloe's perceptive eye. Michelle was fiddling with something on a chain around her neck, and it looked like a silver ring. A wedding-type ring, or something awfully similar.

A short gasp escaped Chloe as she realized the implications of her discovery. It had been rumored that Tony and Michelle were a couple, but there was never any evidence to support this, well, no physical evidence… It was all still encrypted, and she didn't have the decoding key—yet.

Fingers nervously near her mouth as she impatiently chewed her nail,Chloe tried to hold her wad and keep this revelation private. Yet seconds later, Chloe lost all of her limited self-control and politenessand hissed to Michelle, "Why were you staring at Tony like that…and is that a wedding ring on that chain!"

Michelle heard the question—which was really more of a comment—and felt incredibly stupid. She froze and felt a bit faint all of sudden, and quickly all the color flowed from her face, leaving it pale and scared looking. Why had she been playing with it in the middle of a meeting? She meekly looked toward Tony, who noticed her pleading look, but didn't understand what was happening.

Meanwhile, Chloe was irritated when Michelle wouldn't answer her and she repeated her question a little louder, "Is that a—"

"Chloe! Why are you talking during Gael's overview?" demanded an angry sounding Tony, who didnt fully understand what was happening, but could tell Michelle needed Chloe off her back.

Michelle was mortified. Chloe hadn't realized exactly how loud she had spoken, and now the room was silent. Everyone had heard Chloe, as well as Tony cutting her off forcefully; normally Tony wouldn't do that… All eyes were on Michelle and her burning face now.

"Sorry" Chloe commented, in a bland, frustrated tone that hinted that she wasn't very sorry at all. She looked at Michelle as if to say, this isn't over yet.

_Thank goodness for Tony_ Michelle thought as he stood from his chair and addressed the whole room, "Look, guys, I understand these meetings aren't the most fun, but we'll be done once Gael finishes his overview, can you make it until then?" The room was silent. "Good." Tony sat back down and everyone's attention was on a handout paper Gael was referring to.

When she was sure no one was watching, Michelle mouthed thanks to Tony, who in turn gave her a curious "what-was-going-on?"look. She simply shifted her eyes in Chloe's direction, and then tapped her silver necklace. Tony understood instantly and pulled a small face, which eased away all of Michelle's previous discomfort.

Soon enough, the meeting was over, and Michelle bolted from her seat, straight to her workstation, the others slowly trickling behind her. She tried to bury herself in her work, tried to avoid any prying eyes that came her way.

She knew it wouldn't be long until Chloe approached her. Sure enough, minutes later, she saw her begin walking purposefully across the bull-pen. Michelle feebly searched for Tony on the floor, but to no avail. This time she would have to deal with Chloe solo. _Why wouldn't this girl just let up?_ thought Michelle, she's new here; she should know when to restrain herself. But she already knew that Chloe wasn't that type of person, so there was nothing Michelle could do to escape her. She took a deep breath, and watched Chloe nearing her desk…

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

_Hello everyone!  
I am so very sorry that I haven't been able to get this chapter up sooner, the show itself (sadly) wasn't offering much inspiration, and my schedule has been even more hectic than usual! I really appreciate all the reviews, honestly, everytime they make my day! Thank you all for reading this far, I hope you enjoy it! And a huge thanks to Katie!  
_

**

* * *

**

**Show and Tell**- _Chapter Four-Confrontation_

Chloe seemed to be moving in slow-motion towards Michelle's desk. Each step she made seemed to pound in Michelle's ears.

Truthfully, Michelle knew she shouldn't be too afraid of Chloe. Yes, she was strange, and often annoying, and uncontainable. But she was just a newbie. Either way, Michelle wanted it to be her and Tony that broke the news of their engagement to CTU, not Chloe.

The blonde computer girl reached her superiors' desk and almost immediately launched into a rant. Michelle decided that the best way to deal with Chloe right now would be with gentile compassion. In reality, Michelle quickly learned that the tenser you were around her, the easier it was for Chloe to take the opportunity and pounce on you.

Honestly, at first Michelle had no idea what Chloe was talking about. She feebly moved her head, trying to ensure no one was evesdropping on this very private conversation. Mere seconds after starting what initially seemed like an endless rant, Chloe untactfully leaned over the surrounding mounds of paper on Michelle's desk and violently whispered, "You and Tony are _engaged_ aren't you!"

Deep breath. Michelle tried to remember her pledge to stay calm—it was all going to work out—but the face Chloe made in Michelle's pause sent Michelle over the edge. The day, although it was barely time for lunch, was taking a toll on her, the stress had piled up, and now it felt as though she needed to explode to take everything off her chest.

Unceremoniously, Michelle picked herself out of her seat and stood to her full height, a burning look in her eyes that Chloe had never seen before. Then again Chloe had never been in a full-on crisis mode with Michelle.

Michelle hadn't ever been able to relate when people said that they had an out-of-body experience. Yet now, she finally understood. It wasn't _really_ her that was slamming a fist on the desk, causing a loose paper to sway to the ground. And it wasn't _her_ that turned an angry scarlet color, and hiss-screamed at her worker to "Just shut up".

She could almost feel herself seething in irritation at the whole situation that Chloe had begun, and Michelle jumped when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, ready to defend her own outburst and launch a tirade on whoever was interrupting her.

As she turned she found herself face to face with Jack, looking as confused as she had ever seen him. The whole bull-pen was uncannily quiet, times like this made it a nuisance to have a front and center workstation.

At this second she felt the regular Michelle returning. Her heart began to slow, her face still very flushed—but now in embarrassment—and she felt her body slump under the weight of Jack's hand.

Jack started slowly, "Is everything okay here?" Michelle nodded dumbly as Chloe tried to pipe in. Thankfully Jack stopped her before she said anything of importance and shoved a manila folder in front of her, "Chloe, I need you to decrypt these files for me and sent them on to the NSA server, now."

"But I was talking to—"

"I don't care what you were talking to Michelle about, just please do this now" Jack shot back gruffly, and due to the vibrating echo in the room, it was obvious what the majority of CTU was listening too.

As Chloe stomped off to the metal-concrete stairway and began climbing, she peeked upwards and saw Tony standing in his office, his gaze intent on something below. Following his glance she found that it led to Michelle. Chloe huffed to herself and continued to her office.

Tony was Michelle's touchstone. Why else would it feel necessary for her to look towards his glass room whenever she needed comforting? Most times he would be on the phone, or sometimes not even there, but now, as Chloe began sulking away, she looked up, and there he was, watching her. Their eyes locked, and a wave of tranquility washed over her. She was getting way too worked up. Today, she realized, their roles had been reversed. Usually she was the one to calm Tony when his rapid-fire temper would flare, yet today she needed him to calm her. His gaze did simply that.

Jack watched this interaction, along with the rest of CTU. By now everybody knew that something was afoot, although most were fairly clueless. Michelle wasn't aware exactly how long she was lost in the trance, but once she heard Jack clear his throat beside her, she was immediately conscious of the silent hum of the computers being the only audible sound in the vast expanse of the room.

Michelle quickly averted her eyes from the catwalk area, but she knew the damage was done. "Let's all get back to work" called out Jack, using his authority-demanding booming voice. People shifted from foot to foot, but no one really continued their various projects. Everybody was too enthralled in what was going on.

"You all heard Jack. Let's go!" Heads spun to the top of the stairs, where Tony prominently stood, leaning forward with hands gripped on both metal rails. People stared at him incredulously, knowing he was somehow involved, but still wondering what his part in all this excitement was. "Let's go!" Tony said, even louder this time and slowly, the din of voices grew, and the busy pace of CTU Los Angeles was set into motion again.

When they could talk without worry, Jack faced Michelle, "Is everything really alright, Michelle?" Michelle quickly looked up to Tony, who understanding her silent question nodded before returning to his office. She turned beaming to Jack, and making sure she wouldn't be overheard told him, "We're engaged".

Jack instantly broke into a wide smile and enveloped Michelle in a hug—something that he had neverdone before. "Congratulations." Michelle smiled even wider, pleased that Jack was happy for them. "This whole thing makes a lot more sense now," he added, quietly chuckling to himself.

Jack walked away, heading up to the director's office, visibly going to speak to Tony about their news.

Michelle returned to work, yet her periodic survey of the room left her growing uneasy. She felt a strange queasiness in the pit of her stomach. She might have been imagining things, but whenever she tried to catch an eye of a colleague, she couldn't. They were talking about her. She just knew it. In her peripheral vision she noticed a lowly analyst talking to another while gesturing towards her station than blatantly tilting her head in the direction of Tony, who was collaborating with Adam in the corner. This much was obvious: they were catching on fast.

Michelle sighed. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Lunch hour was fast approaching, and she resolved to talk to Tony then…

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

_Hello everyone!  
Well, here it is... the final chapter of Show and Tell. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it!  
Another thank you to Katie, and a final request to all: __ please review! It is always nice to hear from you, thoughts, opinions, anything! And remember, I always accept anonymous reviews! Thank you!  
Without further ado... _

**

* * *

**

**Show and Tell- **_Chapter Five- Announcement_

Every now and then there came a day at CTU Los Angeles that was calm. Not an eerie calm-before-the-storm type of peace, but an everything-is-okay-right-now-and-we-don't-have-to-worry type of tranquility.

Unfortunately for Tony and Michelle, today was the latter of the two. Most days, this non-existent activity would be rejoiced upon, but that day it gave an excuse for people to talk. And gossip. This made Michelle nervous, because they were most likely talking about her. Or at least that was what she kept involuntarily telling herself.

The close acquaintances she had at CTU—her "work friends"—seemed distant, and she was afraid to move away from her desk turned safe haven…because that might mean she would have to answer questions about her outbursts and her overall strange behavior earlier that day… which she couldn't really afford to do.

So, she plunged herself into semi-meaningless work on the computer, occasionally stealing furtive glances from the illuminated screen. Soon, the staff decided that it would be time for a lunch break. At CTU lunch breaks consisted of eating with others in the office, yet still half-working because time was always a precious commodity in their line of counter terrorist work.

She wasbusydebating whether or not she should grab her lunch and just start eating—or whether or not she should join her co-workers—or whether she should just keep filing boring reports for Division, when she heard a soft "Chelle" from someone sitting on the edge of her desk.

Tony was staring down at her, a smile playing on his lips. She looked so relieved to see him, and all he wanted to do was kiss her right then and there. Too bad they couldn't do that. Yet.

"Uh, Chelle, I need to talk to you in my office," his eyes shifted left and right as they felt the room of eating workers quiet a bit, some were slightly intrigued by the show before them. Although it wasn't too out of the ordinary, Tony suddenly felt subconscious and while scratching the side of his face thoughtfully he hastily added, "Uh, could you bring up those file reports from yesterday?"

Michelle was temped to burst into a huge smile, but remembering that she was under a microscope, she "Uh huh"-ed, accompanied with a small nod.

"Good," Tony replied sliding off her desk and giving her an almost invisible wink. Michelle watched him trek to his office before grabbing a random brightly colored folder and followed in his path.

This whole thing is so childish, thought Michelle as she walked, her positive and realistic thoughts already improving her posture. Her strides were more confident. She was letting her mind run wild, and it wasn't helping her nerves as a whole.

She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, but all eyes seemed to be focused intentlyon her. And was it just her imagination, or did the buzzing around the room really increase. Either way, she resolved not to care anymore. So with a bounce in her step, she swung open the heavy door into the director's office, and throwing a coquettish look over her shoulder, she retreated into the farthest back part of the room, where no one from the bull-pen could see them.

She slumped into a chair pulled a face at Tony, who was standing while leaning onto his desk. Without warning, she could feel his soft lips upon hers, his hand on the nape of her neck, pulling her closer and his other arm wrapping itself around her slim waist, lifting her—literally—up from the chair and off of her feet.

Everything seemed to dissolve with that embrace, all their problems melted away into the background. How could he always make her feel like that? She didn't care to solve that brainteaser, but she was thankful that she would reap its benefits everyday for the rest of her life.

Sighing contentedly, Michelle and Tony rested their foreheads together, Michelle's eyes closed, and Tony simply taking in who he considered the most beautiful woman in the world: his 'Chelle'.

"Love you" he whispered to her, and she slowly opened her eyes, locked them with his own brown ones, pulling him even closer for a solid, tight hug. Michelle wanted to feel him as close as possible right now; he understood this and kissed her messy mass of curls. " 'ove you too" he heard her murmur into his shoulder.

After a pleasant eternity, the couple pulled apart and exchanged knowing glances. Tony reached for Michelle's hand, kissed the center of her palm, and then intertwined her fingers with his own.

This little gesture was enough to make Michelle swoon, and she couldn't help but stand on her tip-toes and plant another gleeful kiss on Tony's lips.

They walked to the door, legs bumping together, both pair of eyes dreamy, apprehensive and excited. Now that they were in the front-side of Tony's office, they had a direct view of the ground floor… and vice versa. People were still immersed in their lunch hour and conversations, but already more than a few co-workers were looking in their direction, even though they hadn't even reached the catwalk yet.

Surprisingly, Michelle wasn't nervous anymore. Or scared, or worried. Everything was better now, with Tony there at her side. She couldn't really remember why she had been so anxious about this. These were the people she spent countless hours with, and often pulled all-nighters with. Together they were a strange family-type team. They would be happy for them. It also helped that Tony and Michelle far outranked them…

They reached the top of the main stairs, and there was no doubt; everybody on the floor was watching them. The pair oozed excitement, and after a quick glace at the other, Tony and Michelle continued until they were halfway down the staircase, but still retained their higher vantage point.

People stared incredulously at the clasped hands, much in the same way that Chappelle had earlier that day. Apparently, they had hid their relationship fairly well from the majority of CTU, at least before Chloe's speculations had surfaced, because some were wide-eyed at the sight of them together—almost as though the thought had never crossed their minds.

By the look on some faces, Michelle realized that she shouldn't have been worried about Chloe's public speculation; most people hadn't heard or paid heed to her theory.

Michelle felt a squeeze from Tony's hand before he removed it from hers to call out, "May we have your attention please. We have an announcement."

As if the entirety of CTU wasn't already waiting for what they were going to say next.

Tony smiled and protectively wrapped an arm around Michelle's shoulder, as she placed hers around his waist. He looked over to her and nearly lost his breath at the twinkle in her eyes, and the way she could make him do just that.

"This past weekend," Michelle continued, gripping Tony's middle even tighter and looking out into the clumps of slightly confused, familiar faces, "This past weekend Tony and I were engaged." She couldn't help but smile, her whole face lighting up in the process.

Silence.

Some faces were blank, others had formed a clean "O" shape with their mouths, and Tony noticed Jack smiling to himself as he observed at the varied reactions around the room. Jack had always been the observing type.

Michelle smiled into the sea of silence and waited for _anybody_ to say _anything_. She was worried her smile was beginning to wavier, it felt like an eternity to the ones being judged, but in reality, it was only a few seconds before someone began to clap.

Soon, all of CTU was rumbling with the sound of applause and an occasional cheer. Michelle couldn't have been any happier or more relieved, and when Tony squeezed her shoulder and gave her that lop-sided—and extremely attractive—grin, she knew everything was going to be perfect.

The applause that confirmed the office's approval started to die down, and realizing there was nothing more left to be said, people turned to chat amongst themselves about this strange and unlikely turn of events.

"So, now you all can get back to your work" called out Tony from their perch on the stairs. People responded with a pleasant look in their general direction.

After the majority of the staff came forward to offer their congratulations and returned to their banter and eating, Michelle took an anticipatory step down to get back to her work only to feel Tony tug playfully on her arm.

"I thought you told everyone to get back to work…" Michelle coyly teased him.

Tony returned her smirk, "I know, you're right," and with a sigh, "I guess we'll talk later." Tony gave her hand what Michelle had come to refer to as _'The Tony Love-Squeeze'_, it was just a little bit of pressure; his way of sending her a silent 'I love you'. Michelle always squeezed back.

As she reached her workstation, and Tony his office, Michelle suddenly wished that now _was_ later and they could talk. Sometimes it was nice just to chat or be with him.

When her phone rang seconds later, Michelle was sure her wish had come true. It was confirmed it when, with a secretive, sly glance, she saw that Tony was sitting in his desk, the phone in his hand.

Michelle giggled to herself, and as she picked up the receiver, immediately thought of something clever to say. Tony had always been the one of them with the cute, entertaining "one liners", now was _her_ turn…

After ensuring nobody was close enough to hear her, Michelle tried to put on her extra sultry voice as she spoke into the phone, "Wow, hon, you miss me already! Just wait until we get home tonight…"

She was expecting a laugh, or the familiar chuckle… She was not prepared for a pause then, "Uh, Michelle—I know it's public about you and Tony and all, but you should really try to keep that stuff out of the workplace."

Oh god. Chloe. Michelle looked again at Tony's office and now found him tapping away at his computer, quite obviously _not_ talking to her.

By then, Michelle had had it with Chloe, "Chloe, I'm busy right now, just talk to Adam about what you need, ok?" Michelle only heard part of Chloe's "Bu—" as the phone made its way down to the cradle.

Sighing, Michelle turned her focus back to the sprawling numbers and mind-numbing data on the glowing screen. She took deep, even breaths, and started to feel calmer. Until her phone rang again.

God, by the end of today, Chloe will think I absolutely hate her… Michelle thought as she barked, "What do you want, Chloe!" into the phone.

Another pause. "Hey Chelle, expecting a call from someone else?" Michelle swiveled in her chair and in an instant met Tony's eyes through the translucent wall of the directors' room. Michelle felt herself blush and she had to rotate her seat back so he couldn't see how embarrassed she was.

"Well, for some reason Chloe has been getting on my nerves today, but—and—well, Tony, I—we have had a long day."

"Chelle, I completely understand. But don't you worry, I have a little surprise for you tonight…" Michelle looked down at her desk and smiled, a stray curl falling from behind her ear. She was thinking half about his 'stealing' her line, and half about what this surprise was. Through the phone, Tony could hear a gratified grunt/sigh from her end.

"Chelle," something in the way he said her name made her twist her head over her shoulder to meet his eyes again. "I love you".

"I love you too, Tony." More smiles were exchanged, and then came the simultaneous 'clicks' of their call ending.

Michelle contentedly leaned back into her chair, thinking about the recent events. Tony was there for her, and she was there for him in this stressful day. She was more sure than ever: they could face any challenge and prevail, as long as they were together.

Shaking herself out of her dreamy state of mind, Michelle busied herself with work. Yet her mind wasn't focused on the collected data from the terrorist sleeper cells, as it should have been… She was fanaticizing what the night would bring for them…

Oh well, whoever said it wasn't at least a little distracting working with your lover?


End file.
